Nous n'étions que des pions
by L-echarpe-Verte
Summary: Harry est auror depuis deux ans déjà, sa vie est ennuyante à souhait, la routine l'a emporté sur tout le reste. Alors qu'il est au plus bas un assassin décide de faire des siennes, menaçant la tranquillité du pays. Harry est sur le coup, prêt à tout pour briser le calme pesant de sa vie... Même si ça comporte vivre avec Malefoy. POST POUDLARD.
1. Prologue

_Nous n'étions que des pions_

* * *

_Pour Cécile, qui fête ses seize ans ;_

_ Et Djaneta, dont l'avis m'est précieux.  
_

* * *

_Auteur : L'écharpe Verte_

_Rating : T_

_Date : 24 Mars 2013_

Petit note : La suite dans deux jours. Pour être synchro avec la date d'anniversaire :')

* * *

_Prologue :_

_ N'avez-vous jamais ressenti le fait de ne pas maîtriser une situation ? D'être perdu, ou de simplement être au pied d'un mur, d'être pris dans un dilemme, un cercle vicieux ? De jouer votre vie tel une partie d'échec ? Jamais ? Et si, alors que vous jouiez votre vie, vous deviez surveiller celle à côté de vous, sachant que cette dernière est celle de votre ennemi d'enfance, comment réagiriez vous ? Après tout, c'était votre propre décision. Ne pas l'abandonner, quoi qu'il se passe. Vous l'aviez promis à son défunt ami._

_ A la vérité nous étions coupables. Coupables d'avoir cru que tout s'arrêterait après Voldemort, que rien n'arriverait plus jamais. Peut-être avions nous été égoïstes, à vouloir, enfin, le bonheur. Mais, tandis qu'il se tient à mes côtés, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que même si c'est à cause de lui que je crains pour ma vie, je suis heureux qu'il soit avec moi. Parce qu'il est Malefoy. Et que je suis Harry. Quoi que nous fassions, ce sera toujours nous deux. Depuis le début. Et si nous combattons, si nous provoquons le destin...alors tout ça n'aura servi à rien. Et au final JR gagnera. Et tout ce que nous avons fait sera vain. Comme un Échec et Mat cuisant après toute une vie de combat._

* * *

Un petit avis ?

Twitter : Drarryme

Ask : OppaZiamStyle


	2. Chapitre un

**Nous n'étions que des pions**

_Date : 25 Mars 2013_

_Twitter : Drarryme  
_

_Ask : OppaZiamStyle (pour les dates de sorties et autres, n'hésitez pas !)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Chapitre Premier :_

Ce n'était pas la première fois que, dans l'appartement 111, Harry Potter se faisait réveiller par un hibou qui apportait le journal de la Gazette, ça arrivait même fréquemment.

-Oui, oui, j'arrive ! S'écria-t-il du lit tandis qu'il tâtonnait la table de chevet à la recherche de ses lunettes.

Le comble, dans toute cette affaire, c'était que l'hibou le réveillait toujours avant que son réveil ne le fasse pour lui. Il se leva en vitesse pour ne pas avoir à supporter plus longtemps les coups du rapace nocturne contre les fenêtres de sa cuisine. Passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés il sortit cinq noises d'une des poches de son manteau puis les mit dans la bourse que l'oiseau avait à la cheville avant de finalement lui retirer le journal du bec. Il lui donna quelques friandises, une caresse sur son pelage brun, puis le renvoya.

C'était sa routine, et ce depuis bientôt deux ans -il n'était toujours pas décidé à mettre le réveil plus tôt, afin d'être réveillé normalement. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas, non plus, s'empêcher de le laisser branché afin d'avoir une sécurité en plus au cas où l'oiseau ne viendrait pas. Ce qui était en soit ridicule, étant donné qu'il était abonné à La _Gazette du Sorcier_. A la vérité, il tenait bien trop à son travail pour le perdre à cause d'une sonnerie de réveil.

Harry était auror, et ce depuis la fin de la guerre. Après avoir tué Voldemort toutes les portes, du plus extravagant des emploi au plus basique, s'étaient ouvertes. Mais il n'avait eu qu'un seul rêve.

Trois années d'études étaient requises après Poudlard pour devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Le courage dont il avait fait preuve depuis sa naissance ayant joué, il devint le plus jeune auror connu à ce jour. Encore un détail qui attire l'attention dont il se serait bien passé.

Il referma la fenêtre puis déposa le journal sur la table d'un mouvement sec, au loin son réveil sonnait. Il le désactiva, fit son lit, enfila un boxer puis partit déjeuner comme ça, après tout, il était chez lui.

« JEUDI 6 AVRIL 2000 »,

affichait fièrement la 1er de couverture de la Gazette. Bientôt deux ans qu'il était sortit de Poudlard, qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort. Le temps passait beaucoup trop vite, pensa-t-il. Il n'avait plus le temps de rien. Hier soir il avait passé la soirée chez les Weasley, il finissait toujours à midi le mercredi. Ron aidait Georges à la boutique depuis la mort de Fred. Hermione, quant à elle, était employée au ministère, il la voyait de temps en temps, quand il sortait de son bureau pour aller sur le terrain.

On aurait pu penser qu'être auror serait tranquille après la disparition de Voldemort. Mais non, au contraire. Ils passaient plusieurs mois à remonter des pistes afin de retrouver les mangemorts qui se cachaient, la plupart, dans le monde moldu. Eux qui, avant, les torturaient, habitaient maintenant en parfaite harmonie avec ces derniers. C'était pitoyable. Tous ces morts, ces martyrs, pour au final être utilisé comme moyen de camouflage. C'était abominable.

* * *

La montre d'Harry indiquait sept heures cinquante-six lorsqu'il se plaça dans sa cheminée et qu'il y jeta de la poudre de cheminette. Quelques centièmes de secondes plus tard il sortait des conduits du ministère, se mêlant dans la foule de sorciers qui devaient débuter leur journée. Une fois qu'il eut prit l'ascenseur pour se rendre à son étage, il fut intercepté par un Peter Springs plus pressé qu'à l'accoutumé. C'est tout excité qu'il déclara :

-Viens, Harry, on a rendez vous avec le Directeur, peut-être qu'on sortira enfin de la routine du bureau !

Harry sourit. Habituellement ils restaient au bureau et regroupaient des informations afin que d'autres groupes d'aurors partent à la recherche des anciens mangemorts. Au bureau, on travaillait par deux. Harry s'était retrouvé, dès le départ, avec Peter, un jeune adulte de vingt et un ans, brun, ancien Poufsouffle. Ce dernier était toujours de bonne humeur, content de son emploi et il n'était pas du genre à stagner sur le fait que son coéquipier était le sauveur du monde sorcier. Alors, lorsqu'une occasion en or de sortir du bureau pour aller sur le terrain se présentait, ils étaient heureux.

-Tu sais pour quoi est-ce qu'il nous convoque ? Se hasarda-t-il à demander.

-Pas la moindre idée !

Harry hocha la tête. Après quelques enjambées ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte du Directeur, Peter frappa.

-Entrez ! Ordonna une voix grasse.

-Monsieur le Directeur, saluèrent-ils en même temps, après avoir ouvert la porte.

-Asseyez vous, je vous prie, déclara un homme grassouillet avec un front dégarni et des cheveux gris.

Ils prirent place. Le Directeur ouvrit une boite et sortit un cigare.

-Vous en voulez ? Proposa-t-il.

Peter et Harry secouèrent négativement la tête. Après avoir allumé son cigare puis tiré dessus, il resta silencieux. Peter s'impatienta, il était au bord de l'hyperventilation.

-Vous vouliez nous voir, Monsieur ?

-Ah. Oui. Il se trouve que depuis quelques temps déjà, nous recevons des lettres.

Harry se retrouva comme qui dirait « sur les fesses». Était-il réellement en train de parler de courrier ? Lui qui pensait que quelque chose d'excitant allait, enfin, arriver !

-Mo-Monsieur ? Balbutia Peter qui voyait son rêve d'aller sur le terrain s'envoler.

Devant tant d'incompréhension Paddy Jacksen s'exclama rapidement :

-Je sais que ça peut paraître hors de propos, mais on a besoin de parler du courrier.

-Dans ce cas, allez y, aida Harry qui voyait bien que son boss pataugeait.

Paddy se racla la gorge puis reprit.

-Il se trouve donc que nous recevons depuis quelque temps des lettres. Mais celles-ci sont anonymes. Aucune signature. Rien !

Sa dernière exclamation fut ponctuée d'un geste brusque de la main qui valut un sursaut de peur de la part d'Harry et Peter. Alors que personne ne disait plus rien – ils étaient scotchés de peur à leur chaise – Paddy continua.

-Le courrier s'est arrêté. Comme ça, d'un coup. Ça fait trois jours que nous n'avons plus de nouvelles.

-Excusez moi, Monsieur, se permit Harry, mais...

-Que contenait ces lettres, c'est ça, Potter ? Termina le Directeur avec un sourire représentatif de la fierté qu'il pouvait ressentir quant à l'intelligence de sa plus jeune recrue.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Elles parlaient toutes d'un sorcier sang-pur qui aurait décidé de s'installer dans un village moldu - chose que nous n'avons pas pris le temps de vérifier. D'après l'auteur des lettres, il faudrait se méfier.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il est vrai qu'un sang-pur qui quitte le monde sorcier pour le monde moldu c'est rare. Par contre quand on a quelque chose à se reprocher...

-Je veux que vous alliez voir ce qu'il s'y passe, que vous y restiez la journée s'il le faut. Si rien de bien curieux ne se produit, on pourra mettre les lettres à la poubelle, mais en temps que Directeur je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être curieux. L'auteur des lettres doit forcément être un sorcier pour savoir que nous existons...peut-être ce sent-il menacé ? Enfin bon.

-Ça veut dire que vous nous envoyez sur le terrain ? S'exclama soudain Peter dont la peur d'un mouvement assassin en provenance du Directeur s'était envolée.

-Oui. J'ai décidé de vous charger de l'affaire. Je me souviens du temps où, moi aussi, je m'ennuyais dans les bureaux. Regardez moi maintenant, Dîîîîrecccteuur !

Un autre geste brutal les fit sursauter. Harry eu un sourire un peu coincé, il ne voulait pas être malpoli.

-C'est très gentil à vous, déclara-t-il.

Paddy Jacksen hocha la tête avec un sourire bienheureux sur le visage, tandis qu'ils se levaient de leur chaise pour se serrer les mains.

-Un jour, Potter, ce sera vous à ma place.

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Peter travaillait ici depuis plus longtemps et, comme lui, il n'avait pas vraiment fait grand chose depuis son arrivée. Mais le sourire de Peter le rendit moins perplexe. Ça ne semblait pas le déranger. Tant mieux, il ne voulait pas attirer la haine de ses collègues.

Après une poigne de main, ils sortirent du bureau. Peter s'affala contre la porte et s'épongea le front.

-Wow, c'était...

-Stressant, termina Harry, qui il devait bien l'avouer n'avait pas su sur quel pied danser.

C'est alors qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient aucune information. Peter se retourna en deux secondes et frappa une seconde fois à la porte.

-Sur votre bureau ! Entendirent-ils de l'autre côté de la porte en chaîne massif.

Harry émit un rire guttural. Paddy avait beau être brusque il n'en restait pas moins très intelligent (Il était allé à Serdaigle).

* * *

En rentrant dans leur office -qui était composé de beaucoup de bureaux – la première chose qu'ils virent fut les dossiers posés à leur place puis les sourires aimables de leurs autres collègues qui étaient contents pour eux. Harry aimait vraiment son job.

-Alors ? Quel effet ça fait de savoir qu'on va sur le terrain, Springs ? Taquina un garçon du même âge que Peter.

Peter frappa son épaule en souriant.

-A.D.R.E.N.A.L.I.N.E, déclara-t-il distinctement.

-Hum...10 lettres, je pense pouvoir placer ça dans la grille de mots croisé à Jacksen !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis que ces collègues de bureau éclataient d'un rire assourdissant. Il était bien connu que Paddy, le patron, en plus d'un penchant pour les cigares, adorait les mots-croisés.

-Ha. Ha. Hilarant.

* * *

Environ une heure plus tard, après avoir enregistré dans leur mémoire les informations les plus importantes et prient les dossiers, ils quittèrent le ministère. Ils avaient pour ordre de passer la journée dans une voiture garée en face de la maison du sang-pur. Aucun des deux ne connaissaient l'identité dudit sorcier. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'important. Ils connaissaient l'emplacement de la voiture, ils avaient juste à visualiser l'endroit et transplaner.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un 4x4 noir aux vitres propres. Il était neuf heures et quart. Une maison moldu, banale s'étendait devant eux. Ni trop grande, ni trop petite, ni luxueuse, ni pauvre. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Ils étaient dans un lotissement, peu de voiture passaient par là.

-Bon, même si ça va pas être rigolo toute la journée, je suis content d'être sorti du bureau, pas toi, Harry ?

On y était. Peter commençait la conversation. Mauvais signe. Il allait en avoir pour toute la journée.

Harry lui sourit.

-Oui, ça change.

-Tu n'es pas très bavard, est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Peter.

-Oui, oui.

-Sûr ?

-Oui Peter, ça va, merci, répondit-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Oh, je reconnais les symptômes. Tu es en manque d'amour ! S'exclama-t-il, fier de sa soit disant trouvaille.

Harry qui le trouvait totalement ridicule ne put s'empêcher de sauter sur l'occasion pour se servir de ça comme un alibi.

-Comment as-tu su ? Demanda-t-il en tentant du mieux qu'il put de cacher son amusement.

Peter ressemblait beaucoup trop à Lockhart lorsqu'il faisait son « j'ai-réponse-à-tout ».

-Oh, hé bien, j'ai remarqué que depuis plusieurs semaines tu te laissais aller...

La mâchoire d'Harry - si elle avait pu – se serait écrasé par terre.

-Par – Pardon ?

Se sentant tout à coup honteux et hors de contrôle, il regarda ses vêtements. Ils étaient propres, c'était quoi son problème ? Bon, ok, un jean n'allait pas vraiment avec se qui semblait être son haut mais de là à dire qu'il se laissait aller...

-Tu as vu ta tête ? Demanda Peter.

-Je te remercie...

-Non, voyons, tu sais ce que je veux dire -

-J'imagine.

-Laisse moi terminer, Harry, se désespéra Peter.

-Vas y..., dit-il en fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

-Regarde toi dans le rétroviseur et dit moi que tu as bonne mine.

Harry tourna le rétro vers lui et se regarda. Il allait répondre « J'ai bonne mine ! » mais son rétroviseur ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser dire ça. Des poches grises avaient pris place sous ses yeux verts, son visage était blême. Il était pitoyable. Et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Il était vrai que depuis la Guerre il n'avait eu personne. Depuis Ginny, en fait. Mais... il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir boire un verre ou...ou même reprendre contact avec les autres. Il voulait juste dormir, le soir, quand il rentrait chez lui et que sa journée dans le bureau avait été éreintante. Il n'avait plus le temps pour lui. Et la réalité venait de le frapper brusquement.

-Je n'ai pas bonne mine, finit-il par dire.

-Qu'est-ce que je te disais ?

-Tu as raison, j'ai vraiment une sale tête, lâcha-t-il en passant une main sur sa barbe naissante.

-N'exagérons rien. Tu n'es pas désespéré. Une bonne coupe chez le coiffeur, du sport pour t'entretenir, une...bonne douche, et ça devrait aller.

-Je te remercie, Peter, fit-il sarcastiquement en le regardant.

-Oh, hé bien, de rien, je suppose.

Après cela, plus personne n'osa dire un mot. Et le silence fut accueil à bras ouvert par Harry.

* * *

Le midi ils dégustèrent des sandwichs achetés rapidement avant d'avoir transplané. Il n'y avait eu aucun mouvement dans la maison.

-Tu penses que ce type à un travail ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Harry.

-En tout cas, il y a un garage et pas de voiture dehors, il l'a peut-être prise pour aller quelque part.

-Mais où, j'aimerais bien le savoir...pensa, à voix haute, Harry.

Peter sembla soucieux puis demanda :

-Et si c'était _une_ sorcière ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Quelle différence ? C'est un sang pur dont il faut se méfier. Je pense pas que Jacksen nous y aurait envoyé sachant que c'est un sorcier net, qui n'a rien à se reprocher. Il doit y avoir quelque chose de louche.

-Donc on reste là à attendre...

-Ouais.

-Tu t'ennuies ? Questionna Peter.

-Eh bien, c'est drôle les cinq premières minutes mais quand il ne se passe rien, c'est lassant...

-Je comprends. Que dirais-tu d'une partie d'échec ?

Harry sourit en repensant à Ron.

-Il ne semble pas y avoir d'échiquier dans ce petit bijou, déclara-t-il en posant ses mains sur le volant. (Il avait très envie de tourner les clés pour mettre le contact et voir apparaître « 200 km/h » sur le compteur. La sensation d'aller vite, qu'il retrouvait sur son balais, apparaissait aussi quand il utilisait une voiture.)

-N'en soit pas si sûr ! S'exclama Peter en fouillant dans sa sacoche de travail.

Harry se rappela, cette fois-ci, Hermione.

-Et voilà ! Dit-il en sortant un échiquier en verre de son sac.

Une à une, il sortit les pièces. Harry entrevu, enfin, un moyen d'échapper à l'ennui.

* * *

Après environ trois parties, ils se lassèrent. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire de sieste, ni fermer les yeux. Alors ils prirent leur mal en patiente et observèrent simplement.

Vers vingt heures trente, alors que la nuit s'était déjà installée et que les membres d'Harry s'étaient engourdis, une voiture se gara devant la maison, juste devant le garage pour voiture. Un homme, de taille plutôt grande, en sortit. Il semblait avoir la peau ambrée et peu de cheveux sur le crâne, mais Harry ne le voyait pas très bien de là où ils étaient.

-À partir de maintenant, ouvrons l'œil, déclara dans un souffle Peter.

-Tu sais, il ne t'entendra pas d'ici, et nous sommes plongé dans le noir, ricana Harry.

Peter fit une grimace involontairement.

-Je sais.

Les minutes passèrent, l'homme resta dans la cuisine, il se fit à manger. De fins rideaux cachaient la vue et de loin ils n'arrivaient pas à l'apercevoir assez pour savoir s'ils le connaissaient ou simplement quel âge approximatif il pourrait avoir. Cependant, tout semblait normal.

De vingt et une heures à vingt deux heures il resta assis dans sa chambre, à son bureau. Il travaillait. La maison était très lumineuse et les fenêtres étaient en verres, malgré les rideaux ils voyaient plutôt bien tout ce que le sorcier entreprenait.

Dehors les lampadaires éclairaient le lotissement.

Il se leva, ré-organisa son bureau puis se dirigea vers son lit. À cet instant, il était de dos. Il semblait lire quelque chose qu'il avait sortit de sur le sol il y a de cela quelques minutes. Après avoir fait ce qu'il avait à faire il éteignit toutes les lumières.

-C'est malin ça, on voit presque plus rien, grogna Peter.

Harry ne répondit pas. L'homme s'approcha des fenêtres, sa respiration se bloqua, il craignait qu'il ne ferme les volets. Mais il n'en fit rien et se libéra de son pull en le troquant contre un haut de pyjama.

-Il est parfaitement normal ce type, je comprends pas pourquoi on devrait s'en méfier, Peter déblatérait toujours.

Mais Harry avait comme un pressentiment – Et Merlin sait que quand Harry Potter a des pressentiments ce n'est pas forcément bon – comme si cet instant là était primordial, quelque chose allait surgir et changer la donne de la situation...

...Et comme un clin d'œil à ses paroles intérieures une ombre sortit de derrière l'homme. Elle venait de nulle part ! (sûrement de la cuisine, mais il n' l'avait pas vu entrer).

-C'est quoi ce -

Harry, qui regardait la scène impuissant, vit la nouvelle arrivante (l'ombre) sortir un objet brillant, et argenté, d'une cape. Son cœur cessa de battre, il n'entendait même plus son poul. Harry aurait reconnu l'objet brillant à des kilomètres. C'était un couteau qui s'abattit sur l'homme qui n'avait rien vu venir. Il se tordit de douleur tandis qu'un deuxième coup lui était asséné.

Peter ouvrit la portière d'un coup.

-Aller, Harry ! S'écria-t-il en fonçant de l'autre côté de la route.

Harry sortit à son tour. La personne à l'intérieur, qui venait d'arriver quelques instants plus tôt, remarqua un mouvement à l'extérieur, son visage était caché sous une cape et le noir présent dans la chambre ne permettait pas de l'identifier. Elle fuit.

-Je m'occupe du meurtrier ! Annonça Peter en courant vers l'arrière du jardin, baguette à la main, un tant soit peu cachée.

Harry, lui, se précipita à l'intérieur, il utilisa le sort d'ouverture de serrure puis se glissa à l'intérieur. Il n'était jamais venue ici, bien entendu, mais ayant observé le maître des lieux toute la soirée, il avait l'impression de la connaître comme sa poche. Il se dirigea vers la chambre, à l'ouest de l'entrée. Arrivé en vitesse dans la pièce, il alluma la lumière et se retrouva devant un homme dont il reconnu l'identité dès qu'il eut posé un regard sur lui.

-Zabini !

Ce fut un cri d'horreur, le garçon - car oui, Zabini avait dix-neuf ans, tout comme Harry – et non l'homme, nageait dans une marre de sang. _Son_ sang. Les plaies au niveau du ventre étaient graves. Il s'agenouilla à côté de l'ancien Serpentard et prit sa tête en coupe.

-Zabini ! Qui a fait ça ? Tu le connaissais ? Sa voix était ferme, il n'avait que peu de temps, il le sentait.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

-J'ai besoin de savoir qui -

-Non, je...un râle de douleur termina la phrase.

Harry resta silencieux, Zabini agrippa son bras et le serra, plantant ses yeux dans les orbes émeraudes d'Harry. Il essayait de dire quelque chose.

-Dit...dit à Drago...Drago Malefoy de...

Harry retira sa veste et la posa sur les blessures pour stopper un maximum l'hémorragie. Il reporta néanmoins son autre main contre la joue à Blaise, pour lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'il devait rester.

-Je sais qui est Malefoy, lâcha-t-il en pressant le tissu.

Zabini esquiva un sourire qui se transforma en grimace. Harry, qui sentait qu'ils n'avaient que peu de temps, le pressa.

-Je dois dire quoi, à Malefoy ?

-De se mettre à l'abri...il y eut une pause durant laquelle Zabini essaya de respirer. Dit le lui...Il faut le surveiller, je t'en prie.

C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'Harry voyait un Serpentard prier quelqu'un, mais il n'en dit rien.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Zabini ferma un premier œil, Harry le secoua.

-Pourquoi ?! Hé, reste !

-Fais ce que je te dis, dit-il en fermant l'autre œil cette fois-ci.

Harry ne savait pas s'il venait, ou non, de rendre les armes, ses yeux étaient fermés mais il semblait toujours respirer.

-Tout ira bien, marmonna-t-il.

Et Harry su que la seconde d'après le cœur à Blaise Zabini venait de cesser de battre. Le sien se serra de tristesse. Il n'avait rien pu faire, c'était allé beaucoup trop vite. Et même si aucune amitié n'avait jamais lié ces deux jeunes, ça lui faisait quelque chose de voir un garçon de son âge mourir dans ses bras.

Peter entra dans la pièce en freinant dangereusement lorsqu'il vit se qu'il s'y passait.

-Il est mort ? Demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'Harry.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

-Tu n'as pas réussi à rattraper l'autre ? Interrogea Harry à son tour.

-Non. Il a transplaner plus loin, je suppose.

Il y eut quelque minutes de silence.

-Tu le connaissais ? Demanda Peter.

-Oui. Il était à Serpentard, on est de la même génération.

Peter se redressa, après avoir fait un sourire réconfortant et une tape sur l'épaule à son coéquipier.

-Lève toi, Harry, il faut nettoyer tout ça.

Harry se redressa, ferma le volet coulissant et laissa à Peter la charge de nettoyer magiquement la flaque de sang. Après avoir fait cela il regarda ses mains puis son manteau. Il était sale, taché de sang. La réalisation, qu'il n'avait pas dit à Peter que Zabini l'avait mis en garde, le frappa alors. « _Dit...dit à Drago...Drago Malefoy de...se mettre à l'abri... Dit le lui...Il faut le surveiller, je t'en prie. _». Depuis combien de temps exactement n'avait-il plus pensé à son ennemi d'enfance ? Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il plus vu ? _Drago Malefoy_, c'était bien un nom à problème. Pourquoi est-ce que Zabini voulait que Malefoy se mette à l'abri ? Pourquoi, lui, s'était fait assassiner ? Si Harry en parlait à son Directeur ils allaient forcément être retirés de l'affaire, il la donnerait à une équipe plus « compétente ». Et ça, Harry ne le voulait pour rien au monde. Il se passait enfin quelque chose d'intéressant, certes triste, mais intéressant quand même, et il ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire comme ça. Pourtant, Peter se tenait près de lui, en train de secouer sa baguette et de réciter des incantations, et il comprenait qu'il ne comptait pas non plus le mettre au courant. Il l'aimait bien mais, cette affaire, il l'a prenait à cœur. Zabini venait de mourir et il l'avait chargé d'une requête. Et on ne peut pas refuser la dernière volonté d'un mort. D'après Zabini, Malefoy était en danger et il fallait le surveiller il n'y avait qu'une seule manière d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cette histoire : rendre visite à Malefoy. Bien sûr que oui, Harry comptait le faire. Mais pour l'instant ils avaient un cadavre à ramener au ministère...

* * *

Faire circuler un corps dans la nuit fut plus facile qu'ils ne pensaient. Chacun avait pris une partie du corps et l'avait soulevé. Le cadavre avait été mis dans les couvertures dans lesquelles Zabini avait prévu de passer la nuit, puis ils l'avaient mis dans le 4x4. C'est en fermant la porte d'entrée, de la maison à Blaise, qu'il éprouva une plus grande peine. Ça lui fit repenser à la Deuxième Guerre, aux morts et ce n'était jamais bon pour son moral.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture, se donnèrent la main, en posèrent une sur le corps caché puis transplanèrent. Les gens du ministère furent étonnés de voir débarquer Harry Potter et Peter Springs en plein milieu de la nuit, une couverture enroulé volant derrière eux. Ils montèrent à leur étage et réclamèrent à l'hôtesse d'accueil qu'elle prévienne le Directeur des aurors, d'une affaire urgente. Lorsque ce dernier se présenta, la mine sombre et enroulé dans une robe de chambre écossaise, ce ne fut pas par plaisir.

-Potter, Srpings, dit-il en hochant la tête en guise de salut. Je peux savoir ce qui est si urgent pour que vous réveilliez en plein milieu de la nuit ?

-Mo- Monsieur le Di - Directeur, balbutia Peter.

-Il se trouve, coupa durement Harry, que nous avons passé la journée devant cette fichue maison et que désormais nous avons un cadavre sur les bras !

-Potter, vous avez tué un type parce que votre journée de travail était trop longue ? Questionna Paddy en fronçant les sourcils et en se grattant l'oreille -il jeta un coup d'œil vers le paquet qui virevoltait toujours derrière eux – c'est quoi ça ?

-Le...Le, marmonna Peter.

-Le cadavre.

-Le cadavre ? Vous voulez dire que votre histoire de mort n'était pas une plaisanterie ? S'énerva Paddy.

-No -non, souffla Peter en arrière plan – personne ne lui prêtait attention depuis le début de la conversation.

-Votre précieux sang-pur, Blaise Zabini – il ne porta pas d'attention au regard choqué de son patron lorsqu'il donna le nom – s'est fait assassiner à son domicile par un moldu, sorcier.

-Comment ça un moldu/sorcier ?

-Je...Il...

-Peter n'a pas pu le rattraper, il a sûrement transplané.

-Donc, c'est un sorcier ?

-Non, j'ai dit « sûrement », après tout le meurtre a été commis à l'arme blanche.

Paddy fit un regard entendeur.

-Je vois. Vous avez bien fait de me prévenir. Un assassin court les rues.

-Vous pensez qu'il va recommencer ? S'inquiéta Peter.

-Je ne sais pas, Springs ! Je ne suis pas dans sa tête !

Peter se tassa sur lui même.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Demanda Harry qui n'avait qu'une seule envie : se coucher.

-Vous, rien moi, je vais devoir rester pour régler quelques affaires.

-On peut partir, alors ?

Paddy hocha la tête.

-Demain, je vous veux ici à huit heures pétante.

Ils acquiescèrent.

* * *

Dire qu'Harry s'endormit facilement cette nuit là serait un mensonge. Les trois première heures il n'avait pu se résoudre à fermer les yeux. Durant la quatrième il se leva pour manger quelque chose et durant le reste de la nuit il s'amusa avec son premier vif d'or, jusqu'à tomber de fatigue et s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte. Le lendemain matin il fut réveillé par son réveil, et non par un hibou. Il se demanda si son abonnement avait été brusquement interrompu. Lorsqu'il débarqua dans sa cuisine, les yeux fermés et tâtonnant pour trouver une chaise, il entendit des coups à la fenêtre. Non, son abonnement ne s'était pas arrêté, il n'avait juste pas entendu l'hibou, trop fatigué pour que son cerveau se rende compte de sa présence.

-Oui, j'arrive, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

La journée commençait.

Ce matin là, Harry repensa aux paroles de Peter et lorsqu'il se présenta devant son miroir de salle de bain il décida de faire un effort. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, se coiffa (Et Merlin sait que ce fut dur), se rasa et s'habilla en faisant bien attention aux accords de couleurs.

A sept heures cinquante-sept il se plaça dans sa cheminée, il portait un pantalon droit du temps de Poudlard et une chemise blanche convenablement mise, puis s'écria « Ministère de la Magie ». L'instant d'après il sortait des conduits du ministère.

Son entrée dans le bureau fut remarquée. Non pas parce qu'il avait fait des efforts vestimentaires mais simplement parce que l'histoire du sorcier sang-pur décédé avait fait le tour de leur office.

-Harry !C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Commença un de ses collègues.

-Ouais, c'est vrai l'histoire du meurtre ? S'empressa d'ajouter un deuxième.

-C'était comment ?

-PARDON, POUSSEZ VOUS ! Harry ! Ah, Harry, je te cherchais.

L'entrée fracassante de Peter Springs essoufflé attira l'attention (il y avait tellement de foule qu'il avait eut du mal à le voir arriver).

-On a rendez vous avec le Directeur dans son bureau ! S'exclama t-il.

-Oh, fut la seule réaction potable qu'Harry eu à ce moment là.

-Si j'étais toi, Harry, je m'empresserais d'y aller, taquina un collègue.

Il lui faisait penser à Georges Weasley.

-Il parait qu'il compte vous abattre pour l'avoir réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit, enchaîna un autre qui cette fois-ci lui fit pensé à Fred, le défunt Fred.

Ces deux là travaillaient en groupe, comme Peter avec Harry. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

-Vous êtes au courant de bien des choses, déclara Harry.

-Tu nous connais, Potter, on est les oreilles du ministère, toujours au courant de tout !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil qui fit sourire Harry. Ensuite il s'extirpât comme il put de la foule et se dépêcha de suivre Peter.

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il veut nous voir ? Interrogea t-il après avoir fait quelques grandes foulées.

-Non, il m'a seulement dit qu'il voulait discuter de l'affaire du sang-pur.

-Je suppose qu'ils vont ouvrir une enquête.

-Certainement, répondit Peter en accélérant la pas pour ne pas faire attendre le patron.

Harry ne posa plus de questions, il aurait les réponses durant son entretient, avec un peu de chance.

Quelques couloirs plus tard ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte derrière laquelle Paddy Jacksen passait son temps à fumer un cigare. Peter souleva une main courageusement et frappa sur la porte en chaîne de bois massif.

-Entrez ! Cria quelqu'un de l'intérieur.

Peter tourna la poignée et poussa le battant.

-Monsieur le Directeur, salua Harry.

-Monsieur Potter, dit-il en se levant puis en lui serrant la main. Assailliez vous.

Harry s'installa sur la chaise à côté de Peter puis attendit.

-Le corps a été emmené à la morgue, déclara du tout au tout Paddy Jacksen.

Harry resta silencieux, le boss avait l'air de vouloir choisir ses mots.

-Comme vous l'avez vu, le meurtre a été fait à l'arme blanche. Il y a une petite possibilité pour que l'assassin soit un sorcier, ce serait étrange, mais cela me semble envisageable. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé d'ouvrir une enquête afin d'en savoir un peu plus.

Il fit une pause.

-Je n'ai pas oublié les lettres que nous recevions et je pense que ça pourrait être une piste. Alors j'ai quelques questions. Est-ce que vous avez vu le physique de l'assassin ?

Peter secoua la tête négativement.

-Non, il/elle se cachait sous une cape et la maison était plongée dans le noir, se rappela Harry.

-Je vois, déclara le patron en grattant son menton. Vous dîtes qu'il y a des possibilités pour que cette personne soit un sorcier ?

-Hé bien, ce n'est pas à écarter, vous ne pensez pas ?

Paddy resta perdu dans ses pensées.

-Est-ce qu'il y avait une rue ? Une voiture qui partait à pleine vitesse ?

Ils se tournèrent vers Peter qui, sur sa chaise, rougissait devant tant d'attention.

-Il n'y a - avait aucune voi-voiture. (il se reprit comme il put en se raclant le fond de la gorge) Pas de lumière pour éclairer, je ne voyais rien. J'aurais dû entendre du bruit s'il y avait eu quelqu'un et même mes sorts n'ont rien détecté.

-Et vous, Potter, où étiez vous ? Interrogea Paddy qui semblait réfléchir à tout.

-J'étais dans la maison, je suis allé au chevet du mort...

-Etait-il toujours vivant lorsque vous êtes arrivé ?

Harry se sentit très mal à l'aise, il se força à cacher ses sentiments. Il ne devait pas le dire, il se l'était promis, pour Blaise, pour sa dernière requête et pour lui-même, parce qu'il voulait travailler.

-Non, dit-il sans ciller.

Paddy pesa le pour et le contre de la situation.

-Crime à l'arme blanche, lettres anonymes qui nous avertissent que la victime est dangereuse, énuméra-t-il, et pas de piste. Voilà une sacré affaire comme nous n'en avions pas vu depuis belle lurette ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Vous...Vous comptez nous laisser l'affaire ? Questionna timidement Peter.

Paddy se rembruma.

-Il faut que vous compreniez, tous les deux, que cette affaire n'est pas nette. Je vais charger d'autres aurors avec plus d'expérience de faire faire des analyses à ses lettres. Si nous pouvons avec une piste de ce côté là, je ne serais pas contre...

-Je vois, déclara Peter.

-Ce sera tout ? Demanda Harry qui était pressé de sortir.

-Oui, vous pouvez y aller.

Ils se levèrent, se serrèrent les mains puis se dirigèrent vers la porte de sortie. Avant d'avoir franchi le seuil Harry se retourna vers le bureau de son patron.

-Monsieur, est-ce que vous pourrez nous tenir au courant de l'avancé de l'enquête, s'il vous plait ?

Paddy fronça les sourcils. Peter qui attendait à la porte déclara :

-Harry connaissait la victime.

-Je vois...hé bien, je vous ferais parvenir les infos, oui.

-Merci, Monsieur. Au revoir, fit Harry avec un sourire navré.

Alors que le battant allait se refermer Paddy s'exclama :

-Potter, si vous connaissez quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme de sa famille, pouvez vous la prévenir ? Toutes sa famille est décédée. Je suppose qu'il avait des amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Des dossiers vous attendent sur votre bureau.

Harry referma la porte. Son travail lui paraissait désintéressant maintenant qu'il avait goûté au goût de l'aventure, de l'action et du mystère. Il voulait tellement aller sur le terrain et non pas remonter des filières sans arrêt pour que les autres partent à sa place. C'était énervant...

...Et dire que la journée fut ennuyante serait éphémère. Harry ne cessa de repenser à la veille, à Zabini qui s'était fait tuer, qui se cachait de quelqu'un -du moins c'était ce qu'il en déduisait- et Malefoy qui risquait aussi pour ça vie. Il n'avait qu'un souhait : partir et essayer d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire,ça l'obsédait. Il avait envie de prendre ses clics et ses clacs et dire « Vous nous avez exploités tout hier, je me casse » à coût sûr il perdrait son job, mais d'un côté autre côté « quel job ? » se demandait-il. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Peut-être que cette histoire serait la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase, qui sait.

A six heures du soir, après avoir travaillé avec Peter toute la journée, il prit son manteau, sa baguette et fila dans les cheminées. Il était temps de rentrer.

Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs il croisa Hermione.

-Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Oh, Hermione, salut, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras malgré qu'il l'eut vu l'avant veille chez les Weasley.

-J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé hier, est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui...enfin, oui.

Elle semblait inquiète, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Le sorcier...il parait que c'était Blaise Zabini... Tu as vu l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier ?

Harry avait beau avoir récupéré le journal du bec de l'oiseau ce matin, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il n'y avait jeté aucun coup d'œil trop préoccupé pour ça.

-Non, ce matin j'ai -

-Harry ! Le coupa-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle l'observait, choquée. J'ai du poulet sur les dents ? Se hasarda-t-il.

-Oh. Heu, non. C'est juste que …

Elle n'osa pas continuer, soudain timide.

-Dit moi ! qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu t'es fait beau aujourd'hui, alors je me disais que...peut-être...tu avais un rencard, déclara-t-elle curieuse et gêné.

Harry se sentit rougir, lui aussi.

-Heu, non... Je -

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, ce serait normal après tout. Cela fait deux ans que tu es tout seul.

-Non ! Hermione, je ne vois personne, répondit-il sans détours.

-Oh, fut la seule chose qu'elle eut à répondre à ça.

-Voilà, dit-il pour combler le silence.

Elle rigola quelque peu.

-Tu m'étonneras toujours, Harry Potter.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient et il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser au fait que leur amitié en avait prit un coup après Poudlard. Ils ne se voyaient plus tous les jours, et parfois, trop crevés pour faire quoi que ce soit, ils se couchaient sans s'être donnés de nouvelles. L'amitié de Ron et Hermione lui manquait. Eux n'avaient pas de soucis à se faire, ils vivaient ensemble. Mais Harry, lui, était seul dans son appartement, et ce depuis deux ans. Et c'était triste.

Après avoir quitté Hermione, il ne put stopper ses pensées déprimantes. Il était un cas désespéré. Il n'avait pas de petite amie, pas de job aussi intéressant qu'il l'aurait voulu, pas de famille, pas de vie sociale. Harry Potter se détestait. Peut-être accordait-il trop d'importance à cette affaire parce qu'il savait qu'elle allait apporter de l'agitation dans sa vie, et que sûrement, il en rêvait depuis longtemps.

Quand il rentra chez lui il s'installa dans son canapé, alluma la télé, mit un film, sortit un bière et s'endormit. Sa vie était minable à bien y réfléchir.

* * *

Ce matin là, Harry ne fut pas réveillé par un hibou, ni par son réveil d'ailleurs. C'était Samedi. Samedi 8 Avril 2000. Et c'était le week-end. Les rayons du soleil tapaient contre son visage qui s'était chauffé au contact. Il avait mal au dos. S'endormir sur le canapé n'était décidément pas une bonne idée. Les premières minutes après son réveil furent calmes, puis, lorsqu'il repéra l'oiseau à la fenêtre et qu'il jeta un coup d'œil sur la date du journal il ne put que repenser à ses objectifs : Aujourd'hui il était décidé à aller voir Malefoy.

Harry savait exactement où est-ce que ce dernier vivait. La question ne se posait même pas. Le manoir Malefoy serait certainement la bonne réponse. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de sa petite visite là-bas. Ils étaient encore en guerre et Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient partis à la chasse aux horcruxes. Il se souvenait d'un endroit sombre et grand, fait de pierres. S'il devait passer par là pour remplir les derniers souhaits de Zabini, alors soit.

Il se surprenait lui même à accorder autant d'importance au vœu du Serpentard. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés, jamais souris et aucun lien particulier ne les reliés. C'était bizarre. C'était Harry. Il devait avouer que c'était aussi une question d'ennui. Il se trouvait que sa vie était ennuyante à mourir, et qu'il était trop curieux pour son propre bien. L'affaire Zabini était flou, et il avait la chance d'avoir pu « discuter » avec lui avant qu'il ne meurt, il sautait simplement sur l'affaire en or qui se présentait à lui. Qui sait, peut-être que c'était le début d'une grande carrière en tant qu'auror.

Il prit grand soin à se faire présentable. Rasé, coiffé, douché, habillé. Ça semblait normal mais pour Harry s'était tout nouveau -pas qu'il se soit déjà présenté nu à son travail. À dix heures il était prêt pour le transplanage. Avec un dernier regard sur son appartement il serra sa baguette et pensa à la grande bâtisse de pierre. L'instant d'après il disparaissait de la pièce, laissant derrière lui un tourbillon de poussière.

L'atterrissage fut surprenant, au lieu de se retrouver devant la porte comme il l'aurait voulu il fut repousser par un champ de force qui le tira jusqu'aux grilles, il atterrit sur les fesses.

Il ne put retenir un râle de douleur, se redressant, se dépoussiérant il regarda devant lui. Un énorme portail noir lui barrait la route, au loin il apercevait le manoir de pierre, deux allées de buissons l'empêchaient de voir toute la longueur de la battisse. C'était impressionnant.

Il se demanda rapidement ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour contacter Malefoy mais avant d'avoir pu penser à une réponse envisageable un elfe de maison transplana de l'autre côté de la grille.

-Vous désirez, Monsieur ? Demanda-t-il.

Harry eut une pensée pour Dobby puis remarqua que l'elfe semblait sur ses gardes, comme si une menace planait.

-Est-ce que Drago Malefoy vit ici ? Questionna Harry qui préférait être sûr qu'il était au bon endroit.

-Oui, monsieur, maître Drago vit ici, répondit-il toujours tendu.

-Est-ce que je peux le voir ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pour quelle raison, je vous prie ? Interrogea l'elfe en retour.

Harry eut la nette impression qu'il avait raison de penser que l'elfe se méfié de quelque chose, est-ce que ça avait avoir avec la mort de Blaise Zabini ?

-Je suis Harry Potter, fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire.

Il voulait mettre l'elfe à l'aise, après tout il avait tué le mage noir, il avait des chances pour être vu comme quelque de non néfaste, de bienveillant.

L'elfe ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Je vais chercher le maître, dit-il en se hâtant.

Harry attendit quelques minutes dans le vent puis la grille s'ouvrit d'elle même dans un grincement sonore, il s'avança et commença à marcher jusqu'au manoir imposant.

La bâtisse était immense, l'allée pour s'y rendre aussi. Il mit, au moins, cinq minutes pour arriver jusqu'à l'entrée. Alors qu'il allait frapper sur la porte pour annoncer son arrivée des voix de l'autre côté se firent entendre.

-Lia voulait seulement apporter une protection à son maître. Lia va aller se pincer les doigts, maître.

-Non ! Tu sais que je te l'ai interdit ! Claqua une voix humaine, du moins sorcière.

Sûrement Malefoy, pensa Harry.

Il leva la main et frappa contre la porte en bois. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Drago Malefoy.

Drago Malefoy qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis deux années.

-Potter, déclara-t-il d'une voix traînante (comme quoi certaines choses ne changeront jamais).

Harry se racla la gorge.

-Salut, sa voix était mal assurée.

-Tu t'es perdu ? Demanda-t-il sans méchanceté.

-Oh, non ! Je venais pour te parler...est-ce que je peux entrer ? Dit-il en regardant le peu de couloir intérieur qu'il pouvait apercevoir de là où il était.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils mais le laissa passer.

-Fait comme chez toi, murmura-t-il tandis qu'Harry passait devant lui.

L'intérieur était tel qu'il l'avait connu en mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix-huit : froid, grand. Il avait envie de rire. Rire très fort. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici quelqu'un avait perdu la vie : Dobby. Et sa meilleure amie s'était faite torturer. Il détestait cet endroit au plus profond de lui.

Il se rendit compte, qu'en venant ici, il marchait dans les mêmes pas que Voldemort, il y a moins de deux ans. Après tout, cette bâtisse avait été son QG...Là où beaucoup avait perdu la vie...

-Viens, ordonna Malefoy en se dirigeant vers des escaliers de pierre.

…Et puis il se tenait là, avec Malefoy, et ils se parlaient de façon humaine. Sans haine, aucune. Harry le suivit et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans une pièce plus étroite mais plus lumineuse que l'entrée. C'était un genre de salon de thé.

-C'est bien protégé chez toi, dis moi, attaqua directement Harry, tandis qu'il s'assaillait sur le canapé et effleurait du doigt la « Gazette du sorcier » posée sur une table basse d'où on pouvait lire la première page « Blaise Zabini, ancien magemort, retrouvé mort ».

Il y eut un silence, Malefoy alluma l'âtre de feu et s'installa dans le deuxième canapé, en face d'Harry. Il croisa les genoux.

-Quand on a les moyens...répondit-il évasivement tandis que Lia apparaissait et déposait deux tasses de thé sur la table.

Harry sourit et tourna la tête sur le côté.

-Et Zabini ?

Malefoy ne comprit pas le sous entendu, il tendit une tasse à Harry.

-N'avait-il pas les moyens de payer un manoir sécurisé pour s'éviter une mort certaine ?

Il tenait fermement la tasse, Malefoy ne l'avait pas non plus lâchée. Il agit comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

-Blaise était mon ami. Un brave gars. Il est mort d'un arrêt cardiaque, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que sa maison est eut un quelconque rapport avec sa mort ?

Harry fut déconcerté.

-Quoi ? Beugla-t-il.

-Tu ne lis donc jamais les journaux ?

Ça y était, les paroles venimeuses reprenaient.

Harry comprit soudain que le ministère avait menti aux journalistes. Ils gardaient l'histoire secrète pour ne pas inquiéter la population. Merveilleux ! Et Malefoy était un très bon menteur.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry se rendit compte de l'apparence de son ancien ennemi. Drago Malefoy était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé physiquement mais il avait l'air exténué. Et tout comme son elfe, il semblait sur ses gardes.

-Malefoy, je ne suis pas là pour me disputer, commença-t-il, la voix plus douce qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. J'étais là quand Blaise Zabini est mort.

Le visage de Malefoy se décomposa.

-Quoi ?

-Je suppose que tu savais qu'il vivait chez les Moldus...

Le silence lui répondit.

-Je suis là parce que je dois te mettre en garde, commença Harry.

-C'est une menace ? Coupa froidement la voix de Malefoy tandis qu'il se redressait sur son canapé.

-Non !

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? La Gazette dit qu'il est mort **seul** dans sa maison et qu'il a fait une crise cardiaque !

-Hé bien les journaux ont menti ! Rétorqua férocement Harry.

Malefoy se calma, il semblait surpris, nerveux et curieux à la fois.

-Je...Il s'est fait assassiner...lâcha silencieusement Harry qui était mal à l'aise.

Le regard de Malefoy se fit désespéré.

-Quoi ? Bafouilla-t-il. Par- Par qui ?

-On ne sait pas, déclara Harry qui se tortillait sur le sofa. Zabini m'a dit qu'il fallait que tu te mette à l'abri...

Les mains que Malefoy passa sur son visage tremblaient.

-Est-ce qu'il a dit...autre chose ? Fit-il mal assuré.

-Que je devais te surveiller.

Malefoy sembla perdre patiente.

-Vous m'énervez, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me protéger ?!

-Quoi ? Demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas à qui d'autre il faisait allusion.

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais au même moment un bruit de verre se fit entendre à l'étage.

Harry ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-Lia ! S'écria Malefoy en se levant.

L'instant d'après l'elfe apparaissait devant la porte du salon.

-Est-ce que c'est toi qui a cassé quelque chose ? Gronda-t-il.

L'elfe secoua énergiquement la tête.

-Non, maître, Lia n'est pas allé à l'étage. Lia était dans la cuisine, maître.

Malefoy fut surprit de sa réponse, il attrapa sa baguette, qui était posée sur un petit meuble de chevet, puis sortit de la pièce à grande enjambés. Harry le suivit. Malefoy ne broncha pas. Il ouvrit toutes les portes qui se présentaient à lui puis finalement ils entrèrent dans une pièce où une fenêtre était ouverte. Malefoy s'avança et la referma. Sur la table rustique, à quelques centimètres de la fenêtre, se trouvait un vase qui s'était brisé. Agacé, il allait prendre un morceau dans ses mains quand soudain Harry s'écria :

-Non ! N'y touche pas !

Il fut encore plus agacé.

-Quoi ? C'est juste du verre, Potter, dit-il méchamment.

-C'était juste un **arrêt** **cardiaque**, Malefoy, répondit-il en insistant sur le fait que les journaux avaient mentis.

Cela suffit à Malefoy pour se reculer. Harry leva sa baguette et jeta un « Finite Incantatem » sur la pièce. Il n'y eut rien. Il s'approcha de la table, du verre et regarda attentivement la scène. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un vase se serait brisé, seul ?

Le soleil tapait fort ce matin là, Harry reçut un reflet du miroir en argent posé juste à côté dans l'oeil, il recula. Il donna un coup sur le miroir qui s'écarta du rayon. Malefoy le regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est pas à moi ce truc, déclara-t-il en tendant le bras vers l'objet pour le prendre.

Mais Harry fut plus rapide que lui et donc il attrapa le miroir en premier.

**« Tu seras le prochain »**

Était inscrit sur le miroir... Grâce à du rouge à lèvre.

-Montre moi ça, Potter, je suis encore chez moi, j'ai propriété sur -

-Pas sur les objets qui ne t'appartiennent pas, Malefoy, rétorqua Harry en le coupant et en lui tendant quand même l'objet miroitant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Malefoy.

-Un miroir, Malefoy, un miroir qui vient te dire que le prochain qui sera tué ce sera toi. Alors maintenant j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe !

Harry explosait.

-Tu baisses d'un ton ici, Potter.

Harry se reprit comme il put.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Zabini s'est fait assassiner ?! Et ne nous mentons pas, si le tueur a pu pénétrer ici malgré tes protections, tu es en danger ! Alors en tant qu'auror, j'aimerais bien en savoir plus !

Malefoy resta silencieux, à observer le miroir.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, Potter, déclara-t-il soudainement. Rien à dire car rien n'est arrivé ! Zabini à fait un arrêt cardiaque, tu n'es qu'un menteur, et maintenant, sors de chez moi ! Tonna-t-il.

Sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, Harry fut tiré jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Malefoy ouvrit la porte et la referma sur lui. La seconde d'après il était tiré par une barrière magique jusqu'au portail noir, qui sur son passage, s'était comme dissout.

Il tomba une seconde fois sur ses fesses.

* * *

Les reviews rendent les auteurs heureux !


End file.
